Rules of the Game
by A naughty mouse
Summary: Haidee is spending some time with the Count and reflects upon him and the games he likes to play. CountHaidee


Hi there! I'm trying out Gankutsuou now for those who have read my Inuyasha stories and RuroKen. I loved the book Count of Monte Christo by Dumas and was thrilled to discover there was an anime. This fic is based on the anime, but I have a feeling it will drift towards the book if I add on to it. Of course there is little difference between the two. Anyway, here ya go. I want to know if anyone thinks I should add on or leave it like this. Gotta tell me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gankutsuou, though it might be pretty cool.

Rules of the Game

Haidee sat quietly beside the Count on his golden ship in his surreal house. They had gone out into the middle of his dream ocean for her to eatdinner while he made polite conversation and were making their way back to sit in the parlor. This time she spent with the Count was what made her happiest. She loved him desperately, but knew better than to think he would ever love her in return. He was stuck on his love from the past when he was wronged and denied everything that meant anything to him. It was during these moments however that she could pretend none of that was real. It was all just make-believe and he loved her. She heaved a gentle sigh.

"My dear Haidee, whatever is the matter?" the Count's deep, velvety voice asked kindly. Haidee smiled.

"It is nothing Excellency. I was merely thinking on things."

"What things could be thought upon as such to cause such a tremendous sigh from such a tiny frame?" The Count looked slightly baffled, but Haidee had learned not to trust his facial expressions. Instead she watched his body language. He wasn't honest with anyone, not even her. To him, life was a game to be played and he was the game-master who, in the long-run, never lost. However, there had been moments when Haidee knew she had won a round or two against him and it was all due to her ability to read his body language. To her delight it would irritate the Count to no end and he would be the true him, the real Edmond. Not the revenge-driven count everyone else saw. She had learned how to play his games quite well and used it to her advantage in everything she did, dealing with the Count or anyone else. She watched him carefully as he asked his question. She recognized he was poking fun at her but was indeed curious as to what was wrong with his companion.

"It is nothing worth your time, Excellency. Merely the thoughts of a silly child."

"Well, perhaps the silly child would like to attend an opera to take her mind off of those things not worth my precious time." The Count smiled. He loved it when Haidee would get excited about something. Her entire body would light up and her eyes would grow wide. She would giggle and act like a child whose every wish was about to come true.

The opera? Haidee loved to go to the opera with the Count. Everything was so grand, and even though she knew it was all part of his elaborate game, she cherished the thought that she was being allowed to play on his team. Plus she felt important on his arm, as if the world owed it to her to look at her. She did not particularly like being the center of attention, she just liked feeling special, especially to the Count. Feeling special and wanted was all she had ever wanted since she was a small, unwanted child and then a dancer in the lord's court.

"Perhaps Albert and his family and all of their little friends will be going as well. Wouldn't that be delightful?" The Count noticed as his beautiful stem's face dropped a bit and the glow about her dimmed a few watts. 'This will not do,' he thought. This girl's happiness meant the world to him and he would do anything to keep her smiling. He just wasn't aware of it yet.

"Of course, we will be in our box so we will not be seeing anyone directly. Perhaps we should go out to eat at a restaurant before the show as well." That put the glow back in the young girl's cheeks. He smiled as she gently giggled and told him that that would be wonderful. "Before we retire to the parlor Haidee, perhaps you would be so kind as to grab your harp. It has been some time since I have heard you play." Haidee quickly excused herself and gracefully dashed from the ship to find her harp. She gently plucked at the strings to make sure they were in tune before she played for her master. She then returned to the object of her desire as quickly and gracefully as she could. He then took her hand and led her into the parlor where they sat down across from one another.

Haidee carefully brought her harp up to a playing position on her lap and began to pluck at the strings. Her first song was a simple, well-thought out tune from her home. It was the first song she had ever learned and found it was good for double-checking her strings. She then moved on to a longer, more difficult piece that was largely improvised. She rarely took her eyes off of the Count while she played. She was delighted to see his approving smile and noticed his blinks became longer as his eyes seemed to become heavier. She slowed her song down and toned down the volume as the Count seemed to doze off. After his eyes remained closed for a while and his breathing slowed down and remained that way, Haidee put the harp off to the side. She quickly crossed the room and gently pushed the hair off of her Count's face and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, your Excellency." Once Haidee left the room, the Count opened his eyes and smiled.

"You still haven't won the game, my little twig. Not yet anyway."

So, what do you think? Should I add more or no? I won't know if you don't review.


End file.
